


[索香]Sex Magic番外

by Abner8059



Series: Sex Magic [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: 本番外是接着正篇【索隆对山治这样那样之后决定这个人属于自己了，就把山治扛走了】的剧情，但独立看番外不存在太大问题，如果要返回看正篇请保证你们达到18以上，好孩子不要点开三观受到冲击概不负责✔
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sex Magic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588036
Kudos: 14





	[索香]Sex Magic番外

**Author's Note:**

> 本番外是接着正篇【索隆对山治这样那样之后决定这个人属于自己了，就把山治扛走了】的剧情，但独立看番外不存在太大问题，如果要返回看正篇请保证你们达到18以上，好孩子不要点开三观受到冲击概不负责✔

索隆扛着山治冲出了房间，不见踪影，只听到山治气急败坏地叫喊声：“混蛋绿藻头！你他妈给老子放开啊啊啊——！！”

声音逐渐远去听不见了。房间安静了近10秒，忽然响起了欢呼和掌声，紧接着索隆和山治微笑着从门口走了进来。

在掌声中，有助理分别给两人送过去外套，还有另外几人也迎了上去。其中一个留着大胡子，带墨镜的男人开怀地笑道：“哎呀，恭喜恭喜，山治君，恭喜杀青。这次你演技爆发呀！还有索隆君，多亏你了！以后的合作还要继续仰仗你们了，哈哈哈！”

山治接过助理递来的香烟，从外套里摸出一只哑银色的打火机点燃，放到嘴里吸了一口。  
“是您谬赞了，我们也是多亏了您的栽培。不论如何，以后也请您多多指教。”

大胡子大笑开来，拍了拍二人的肩膀说：“行了行了，客套话就不要说了，现在这点儿也晚了，我就不再耽搁你们时间，都早点回去吧。”

"好的，您也是，早点休息。那我们先走了，绿藻？"

索隆没说话，看着山治指间燃烧的香烟和他微微张开的唇里缓缓呼出的烟雾，不太高兴地皱起眉。

山治没等来回答，也不恼，依旧平和地向工作人员们道了别，又找助理拿了车钥匙吩咐他们回去不用送自己，然后双手插兜叼着烟招呼道，“绿藻，走了。”

索隆于是一言不发跟着山治离开了拍摄室，往停车场走去。

虽然是接近零点的深夜，但由于影视城还有很多剧组在通宵拍戏，各路人士的车依然放满了大半个停车场。

两人在停车场最深处找到了车，山治坐上驾驶座，突然想起了什么似的翻了下口袋，"靠，我忘记和助理拿我的驾照了！"

索隆闻言走过去把山治从车里拉了出来，掏出自己随身携带的驾照，“我来开吧。”

山治“噗嗤”一声笑出来：“绿藻你这路痴干嘛天天带着你的驾照啊哈哈哈——”

索隆额头青筋一跳，“白痴眉毛你说什么！”

山治快笑的喘不上气了，看到恋人郁闷的表情才停了下来，缓了缓后，弯腰凑近按住索隆的绿毛脑袋亲了一口。  
“嗨嗨，我不说啦。笨蛋绿藻，我们回家吧。”

...... ......

从影视城出来在几乎没有车辆也没遇上几次红灯的道路上驱车了快半小时他们才回到小区。

打开玄关的灯，山治脱了鞋换上棉拖，在后的索隆合上大门。

一整天拍摄下来两人都感到疲惫不堪，一时间都没有说话。山治习惯性从兜里摸出打火机和一根香烟，准备打火点燃。  
举着点着的打火机正凑向烟头，山治的手就被索隆拉住了，然后打火机被拿走。

山治错愕地问：“混蛋绿藻，你这是突然发什么疯啊？？”  
绿发男人不甘示弱地瞪了回去，“臭厨子，这么晚了，你不想要命我还要。”

山治无语地瞪着对方。索隆见状不耐烦地补充了一句：“你今天都抽了快两包烟了，小心哪天把肺熏成碳渣。”

山治愣了片刻，突然笑了起来。  
“原来绿藻也学会关心人了呢。”

“谁关心你了，自作多情的家伙。”典型索隆式嘴硬，听起来满不在乎的语气，目光却心虚似的移开了。

这让山治心情大好，又一次哈哈哈地笑起来，引来索隆恼羞成怒的吼叫。

“喂！卷眉毛！你不笑会死啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

最后还是绿发男人败下阵来，他看似不爽地翻了个白眼，实际上看向爱人的目光却是极尽的温柔和眷恋。他伸手取走山治叼着的未点着的香烟，捏住对方轮廓清晰的下巴，然后把唇凑了过去。

唇瓣在缠绵的语句里微微颤动着相互摩擦，蕴蕴生出缭绕的脉脉深情。

“我开始后悔送你打火机了。”他顿了顿，“笨蛋，要活的久一点啊。”

番外篇END

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈其实这是两个演员(男优？)的故事，正篇多激情番外就多温情(终于给正篇OOC找了个理由我好难)。我重申一遍，我是个甜饼选手！！！哈哈哈哈！最后还是希望大家喜欢，不管是AO3还是lof都多留评论，给你们比几个大大的哈特️，看这里➡️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
